Naburo Membunuh Naruto dan Hinata
by Tifasyalilali
Summary: naruto sudah tua, dia mempunyai cucu yang bernama Naburo, naburo hebat, keren, tapi playboy. gimana ciratanya ya? biar nggak penasaran, baca aja!


Sekarang Naruto sudah tua.

Dia mempunyai cucu yang bernama…

Namanya NAkal BUjur ROboh.

Disingkat jadi Naburo.

Kelakuannya keren,

Orangnya jago,

Beda sama Naruto pas masih kecil.

Tapi sayangnya,

Naburo itu playboy.

Sama setiap hari, dia selalu…

Selalu minta jajan pada neneknya yang baik,

Hinata.

Kalau saja Naburo ketahuan Naruto minta uang jajan pada Hinata,

Tak sungkan-sungkannya Naruto menghajar Naburo dengan Rasengan.

Naburo sudah kebal dengan Rasengan.

Karena, sudah berkali-kali diserang kakeknya yang semberono itu dengan Rasengan.

Di academy,

Naburo hebat tapi,

Dia suka ngobrol di tengah pelajaran.

Tidur,

Mengerjai gurunya,

Membubarkan semua murid,

Dan lain-lain.

Mungkin itu keturunan dari sifat kakeknya.

Sekarang, kakek dan nenek Naburo ingin berziarah ke makam Tsunade,

Dengan memaksa, Naburo menarik-narik tangan neneknya,

Hingga menjatuhkan Hinata ke dalam sungai.

Mata Naruto terbelak.

Tanpa berpikir panjang,

Naruto menyelamatkan istrinya,

Saat Hinata sudah dibawanya ke atas permukaan air,

Kondisi Hinata kritis.

Tadinya ingin berziarah,

Sekarang malah pergi ke rumah sakit.

Sesampai di rumah sakit,

Hinata tak tertolong lagi.

Hari itu,

Hari kematian Hinata.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca dan menangis.

Begitu juga Naburo.

Kelepasan kendali,

Naruto menghajar Naburo dengan RASENGAN SHURIKEN.

Hanya dengan sedetik, Naruto bisa membuat Naburo koma.

Untung komanya di rumah sakit.

Kalau tidak?

Pasti sudah mati,

Naburo langsung diobati.

Tapi, Naruto tidak memikirkan cucunya.

Naruto terus memegangi tangan Hinata.

Mencium keninganya,

Dan memeluknya.

Air mata Naruto keluar sebanyak awan mengeluarkan air hujan.

Kecapaian nangis,

Naruto ketiduran memandangi Hinata.

Bangun-bangun,

Naruto merasa dadanya sakit.

Ternyata, dia sakit jantung.

Saat diobati,

Karena sakit jantungnya sudah memarah,

Naruto juga meninggal.

Saat Naburo bangun dari komanya,

Dia diberi tahu oleh para ninja bahwa …

Nenek kakeknya telah tiada.

Mendengar hal itu,

Naburo kembali koma.

Bangun-bangun, Naburo menangis tersedu – sedu.

Ini semua salahku?

Aku yang telah membunuh?

Pikir Naburo sedih.

Dengan badan lemas,

Naburo pergi ke tempat hokage (hokage setelah Naruto).

"aku yang sudah membunuh nenek Hinata dan kakek Naruto, mereka berdua telah tiada," ujar Naburo menangis.

Mata hokage tersentak.

Hokage membisu.

"tolong penjarakan saya!" suruh Naburo.

Naburo tambah menangis.

Hokage menitikkan air mata.

Naruto? Hinata? Meninggal? Apa ini mimpi? Mereka 'kan pahlawan Konoha?

Pikir hokage.

"naburo, apa kamu sengaja membunuh?," Tanya Hokage tegas.

"tentu saja tidak!," jawab Naburo tegas.

"lalu, kenapa bisa membunuh?," tanya hokage.

Naburo menjelaskan semua dengan panjang lebar.

Hokage mengangguk-angguk.

Naburo tidak dipenjara karena kejujurannya,

Naburo berterimakasih pada hokage.

Sesampai pulang,

Naburo member tahu ibunya (anak Hinata Naruto).

Ibunya tersentak kaget.

Menitikkan airmatanya.

Dan memeluk Naburo seerat mungkin.

'tak henti-hentinya hari ini aku menangis' pikir Naburo.

Akhirnya Naburo pergi ke kamarnya,

Di kamarnya,

Lagi-lagi dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Memikirkan kenangan bersama kakek-neneknya.

Naburo menghapus air matanya.

Dan pergi ke luar rumah.

Dia pergi ke makam.

Berziarah ke tempat Tsunade.

"nona Tsunade, aku menggantikan nenek Hinata dan kakek Nartuo berziarah," ucap Naburo.

Sehabis itu,

Naburo meletakkan setangkai bunga di makam Tsunade.

Dia pun pergi dari makam.

Setelah itu,

Naburo pergi ke academy.

Bertemu teman-temannya.

Dan berlatih seperti biasa.

Teman yang sudah menanti lawakan Naburo,

Melihat Naburo hanya termenung sedih,

Menjadi kecewa.

'biar mereka tahu sendiri kenapa aku sedih' ujarnya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian,

Berita tentang salah satu tokoh konoha sudah menyebar.

Semua orang merasa kehilangan.

Wajar saja?

Hanya keluargaku dan hokage yang tahu kenapa nenek dan kakek bisa meninggal.

Aku berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada orang tuaku,

Orang tuaku hanya mengkecup keningku dan berkata,

"mungkin itu sudah takdir nenek dan kakek," ucap ibu.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"lepaskanlah mereka… biarkanlah mereka pergi, kalau kau tak merelakannya pergi, mereka tidak bisa pergi ke surge dengan tenang"

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau ceritanya kurang menarik, ya. Semoga anda suka!


End file.
